


Five Drabbles

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-04
Updated: 2005-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five drabbles, various seasons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's "Guess The Photo" meme. Prompts by LJ's poply and strlite913

**1.  
Timeframe:** Early Season Three

_I'm told the case is now closed  
So I can come to my senses  
~ Amateur, by Aimee Mann_

He wants hearts and flowers, sappy love songs, sentiment tied up neatly with ribbon and bow.

I can only give him long hard fucks. Stroke his hair when he wakes from a nightmare. Massage his hand when it cramps.

Encourage him to be the smartest, sexiest, most talented fag on the planet.

So I watch him with Eth... Ian, and tell myself that he looks happy. Sonatas and sunshine agree with him. It's better that we're apart.

I take another drink. Another hit. Dance faster. Close my eyes and spin. Spin. Spin.

So glad that I came to my senses.

 

**2.  
Timeframe:** Episode 401

_Something in your eyes makes me want to lose myself  
Mmakes me want to lose myself in your arms.  
~ Feels Like Home by Chantal Kreviazuk_

"It was love to me," Justin says.

Brian sometimes wishes for the days when he could slap on a smirk, stick his tongue in his cheek, come back with something snarky and condescending and not care if it smacked away the earnest look on Justin's face. Because then he could still deny that clutch in his chest, and that twist in his gut, and that fear that is both exhilarating and frightening as hell. It's much harder to be a man than a God.

Now, all he can do is kiss him. And think, "it was love for me, too."

 

**3.  
Timeframe:** Post Season Five

_Show me, show me, show me how you do that trick  
The one that makes me scream she said  
The one that makes me laugh she said  
And threw her arms around my neck.  
~ Just Like Heaven by The Cure_

At his first showing in a major gallery, Justin easily makes his way through the crowds. He smiles genuinely at the praise. Nods seriously and discusses technique and motivation with the critics. Gladhands with the sponsors. Jokes deprecatingly with his family and friends. He glows.

Brian stands unobtrusively near the back of the exhibit hall, wine glass in hand, and follows Justin around the hall with his eyes. He's not surprised. Justin has always been fearless, after all.

Justin sees him watching and calls him over. Kisses him. Introduces him as partner.

Brian now knows the true definition of pride.

 

**1.  
Timeframe:** Episode 407

&lt;_"You know you're gonna lie to you in your own way  
And you don't need the light to guide you through this."  
~ Siren, Tori Amos_

The first time the doctor says "cancer", Brian sees Vic. Not the taunting spectre who will come to haunt his nausea-filled nightmares, but Vic as he was, five years ago, when they thought that the AIDS that ravaged his body was going to win. Vic, with wrists slim as matchsticks and thin lips pulled back from sunken gums. The doctor says "radiation" and Brian sees Vic, propped on the edge of the bathtub, shaking, as thick clumps of his hair wash down the drain.

Brian decides that he will share the word "cancer" with no one. He can fight alone.

 

**2.  
Timeframe:** Post Season Four

_"I wanted to stay, I wanted to play, I wanted to love you  
I'm only this far and only tomorrow leads my way"  
~ #41, Dave Matthews Band_

Justin spends his first two weeks in California in a state of bliss. He sightsees. He meets movie stars and goes surfing (and almost drowns). He drinks exotic cocktails at exclusive parties. He feels special.

Justin spends his remaining twenty-two weeks in California working with almost impossible deadlines and then dropping exhausted into his (empty) bed. Movie stars are pretentious and boring, and the only surfing he does is in chat rooms with Brian. He becomes addicted to Cherry Coke.

And he realizes that he always felt special back home.

His path leads him back to Pittsburgh, where he belongs.


End file.
